YuGiOh: The Sakadian Chronicles
by Midknight Thief
Summary: A city ruled by duelists! Unreal! But what happens when a group of rouge duelists want to control the town all for themselves. All they would have to do is become the greatest duelist in the Kingdom. For whoever rules Sakadia, rules the world! R&R please!
1. Welcome To Sakadia, Loser

The beautiful metropolis Sakadia sparkles in the bright light of a summer day. The stone paved streets are teeming with duelists from around the entire universe. The tall skyscrapers glisten off of the sunlight and cast deep shadows over the people below. Laughter can be heard near the town square. A group of Teens are dueling on top of the huge water fountain. Both kids are low in Life Points and have a monster on the field. One of the Teens was tall, with spiky blonde hair. He was wearing a dark, black coat with a hood and long sleeves. He appeared to be losing. The other Teen was a girl. She was dressed in a green and blue kimono that was made of pure silk. A golden rope was tied around her waist. She had long wavy brown hair that went down to the mid section of her back. In her hair, she wore a bright blue bow. The duel was heating up.

The guy had The Dark Magician on his side of the field. The magician is grinning mischievously at his opponent as he holds his staff. He floats in the air, waiting for his master's orders. The girl had Geisha Queen Anastasia on the field. **[Geisha Queen, Anastasia: Level 9/LIGHT/ATK 2950/DEF2450; Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by Tributing 5 Warrior-Type monsters on your side of the field with "Geisha" written in their name. When this card is successfully summoned to the field, put 5 Blade Counters on this card. This card loses 200 ATK for every Blade Counter it has. Once per turn, remove 1 Blade Counter to destroy 1 card on the field. Once this card has no more Blade Counters on it, the ATK of this card is doubled.] **A girl in black and white was holding a scepter, glistening in rubies. She was smiling wickedly at the guy's monster.

Girl: 4000 LP/ Guy: 500 LP.

"Ok, Cay. Let's see that sad little face for when I trounce you," Said the girl to the guy named Cay with a snicker as she drew a card from her deck.

_**TURN 1: Welcome To Sakadia, Loser.**_

The girl adds the card she drew to her hand. She smiles and giggles as she looks at Cay's field. All he has is a pathetic monster on the field, and nothing else. She had this duel in the bag. Thanks to her monster's effect, she had been able to destroy any card he threw at her, and now since all the Blade Counters were gone, her monster's ATK was now doubled to 5900. One Attack from her monster and it was over for Cay.

"Hurry up and make a move Erica!" Cay growled to her in rage. Erica just scoffed,

"Trust me, you will know when I'm ready to crush you……like right now," Erica said with a smirk. She took a card from her hand and slammed it onto her Duel Disk.

"I play Monster Reborn and Special Summon your Dark Magician from your Graveyard to my side of the field!" Erica laughed as a sword with the hilt of a dragon stabbed into the waters of the fountain. The water around them glowed and bubbled. From out of the depths of the fountain sprung The Dark Magician and landed gracefully besides Geisha Queen Anastasia. The two monsters grinned at each other and shook hands, now on the same side. Erica was still laughing.

"Take this twerp!" Erica roared out, pointing a finger directly at Cay's heart. He looked nervous, a bit flustered.

"Dark Magician! Destroy Cay's last defense with Dark Magic Attack!" Dark Magician leapt into the air, twirling his staff in the air, and let out a shock of energy from the palm of his hand, attacking the other Dark Magician. Both monsters shattered before their eyes, the shockwave causing Cay to fumble a bit. Erica stood her ground. Cay was now defenseless.

"Finish this duel Anastasia with Elegant Broad Slash!" Erica shouted. Anastasia grabbed the end of her scepter and pulled, letting a long, shiny blade slide out. She smiled and charged right at Cay. She slashed right at him.

"Not so fast Erica! I discard one Kuriboh from my hand to negate the damage!" Said Cay as he discarded one card from my hand. Anastasia had attacked a furry, brown, little monster instead. The monster shrieked and exploded from the slash. Anastasia looked angry, and so did Erica.

"You got very lucky!" Erica said with a growl as she set 1 card face-down and ended her turn.

"I'm going to end this on your turn little boy," Erica spat. Cay shuddered a bit and drew a card. His hopes instantly rose.

"_This maneuver might actually work!" _He thought hopefully.

"Ok Erica, time to get back on track!" Cay said as he threw a card onto his duel disk.

"Go, Skilled Dark Magician!" Cay said triumphantly. A dark robed magician materialized itself onto the field, holding a staff. He had three little symbols on its two shoulders and chest.

"Now I play Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards from my deck!" Cay said, drawing 2 cards. His eyes bulged at his hand. A symbol on the Skilled Dark Magician glowed yellow.

"YES!" Cay said triumphantly as he threw 2 Spell cards on his duel disk.

"I play Fusion Sage and Emblem of the Dragon Destroyer!" Cay said as an old man flashed onto the field. He was holding a spell book in his hand. He was reading it.

"These two cards let me add 1 Polymerization and 1 Buster Blader from my Deck to my hand!" Cay said as he added two cards from his Deck into his hand. Erica knew what he was doing.

"And now that my Skilled Dark Magician has three Spell Counters, I can tribute him to Special summon," Cay was laughing as his monster disappeared.

"Come back, my Dark Magician!" Cay said with a cheer as the Dark Magician reappeared on the field once again.

"It's not going to work," Sang Erica with a smile.

"Watch it happen," Cay said as he played yet another card, "Go, Polymerization!" Cay said with a bright smile. Dark Magician leaped up into the air, where a rift in space was creating. Buster Blader flew out of Cay's hand and went into the rift as well.

"Time for one of my Ace Cards!" Cay said, as the wind around the town square picked up. The crowd gasped.

"Come forth, Dark Paladin!" Cay shouted. He held his hands in the air. Out of the sky came a huge crash of lightning, hitting the water and the water sizzled. Out of the steam, came a large warrior with a jagged staff that also acted as a sword. Cay grinned, he hand this won.

"Not so fast!" Erica said quickly, "Reveal face-down, Showdown In The Temple!" **[Showdown In The Temple!: Quick-Play Spell Card- Activate when a monster on your opponent's side of the field is Special Summoned. Select one monster on your field .Your opponent's monsters must Attack the selected card immediately.]**

"NO!" Cay gasped out as he saw his monster resentfully raising his staff, ready to Attack Anastasia.

"Oh yes, game over Cay," Erica said with a chuckle as she pointed to him. Anastasia mimicked Erica's actions.

"Kill him Anastasia!" Erica said with pure triumph. Dark Paladin charged at Geisha Queen, Anastasia and ran right into her sword. He was destroyed in an instant. The blast of his destruction sent a shockwave at Cay. He fell over and landed into the water fountain.

Erica: 4000 LP/ Cay: 0 LP

The monsters dissolved in a flash. Erica did a back flip and landed on the stone walkway. The onlookers cheered.

"Erica! Erica! Erica!" The crowd was going nuts. Cay got out of the frigid waters.

"Did you actually think you could beat one of the Council of Five?" Erica asked Cay, surprised, but then laughed, "Go back to the alleys peasant!" Erica said curtly. And with a little curtsey, she turned around and walked away. People were throwing Sakura petals from behind her. They cleared a path for her as she turned down a street. She flicked her hair and grinned. Cay just stood there, gaping at her. The other onlookers dispersed and walked away, the show was over. Cay was growling, his fists clenched.

"Mark my words Erica, I will beat you, and then I, Cay Brendan, will become one of the Council of Five!"

To be continued.

**Next on Yu-Gi-Oh: The Sakadian Chronicles! **

Erica: More losers as usual, he didn't even try at all.

Victor: Geeze Erica, it's like you want to kill them…..

Erica: I just want a bit of a challenge, you know?

Stephanie: Oh, You want a challenge? I'll give you one!

Erica**: Next Time on Yu-Gi-Oh: The Sakadian Chronicles: A Fitting Opponent! See you soon! **


	2. A Fitting Opponent! The Serenity Combo!

Erica was sitting on a lounge couch, polishing her nails. Another girl was beside her, reading a book. She had brown hair that went to her shoulders and a very cute face with blue eyes. She yawned.

"So another loser?" She asked Erica while flipping a page of her book.

"Yeah, he's just a joke. They all are, I don't know why I bother dueling them Angela," Erica said to the brown haired girl named Angela. She scoffed,

"You'd better be a bit nicer to the people in town or X is going to boot you right out of the kingdom," A guy said, walking into the room, a soda can in his hand. The room was made of marble. The floors were made of mirrors. Portraits of five people hung on the walls. One of them was Erica; a serious look on her face. Behind her was her signature monster, Geisha Queen Anastasia. The second one was Angela, smiling with thumbs up. Her signature monster looked like a girl in the air with feathers floating around her. She had a heavenly glow around her. The third one was a man in a dark blue coat. He had a grin on his face as he held a duelist card in his fingers. His hand was crossed over his chest. His signature card was the one in his hand, which stood behind him with a wide grin. It had a rock slide around him, in a vortex spin. The fourth one was of another guy, just like the one who walked in. He had a white buttoned shirt under a black suit. He had a fanged grin on his face as he held a deck of cards in his other hand .The signature monster next to him looked just like him, except he had black hair, instead of brown, and his eyes were red instead of violet. The last portrait was an empty frame. There wasn't a picture in the frame.

"Oh shut up Lucian," Erica groaned as he took a seat beside her. He laughed.

"When are you going to learn?" Lucian asked Erica as he took a sip of his soda. Erica groaned and yanked the can out of his hand. She took a deep chug from the can until it was empty. She then crushed the can against her chest, flattening it.

"Here you go," Erica said, handing Lucian the crushed can. He grumbled and tossed it in the trash, his brow furrowing.

"You have the most lethargic demeanor Erica; they could build monuments to your self-arrogance," Lucian said, giving a facepalm. Angela giggled, putting a hand to her lips. Erica ran her fingers through her hair as she lounged on the couch. Lucian shrugged the fact that she had just stolen his drink and sighed.

"So, how was your time in town this morning?" Lucian asked Erica and Angela. Angela was the first to respond with a giggle.

"Oh it was lovely," She said, smiling to Lucian, "first, I took a stroll down Flora Freeway and picked up a few lilies and daffodils. They looked great in my hair," Angela said with a smile, twirling her head, making her hair twirl. She then babbled on, Lucian and Erica not really paying much attention to her drivel.

"So how about you Erica? The usual dueling?" Asked Lucian, leaning back a bit in the couch.

"Ugh, more losers as usual," Erica said, letting her head plop back on a pillow, "this Cay Brennan kid didn't even try, it's like I'm drowning in stupidity," She said, her hand tracing over her stomach. Angela was still babbling.

"-And you just HAVE to visit Coral Creek, the best aquatic mammals you will ever see!" She said, her voice a bit excited. Lucian looked to Erica with a dull sigh.

"Jeeze Erica, it's like you want to kill them," he said, massaging his temples with his left hand. Erica snorted.

"You have it all wrong Lucy,"

"**DO NOT** call me that!!!!!!" Lucian seethed, his red eyes burning into Erica's skull. Erica backed down; Lucian was the only person besides X that could keep Erica in tow. She then spoke again, not using his pet name this time.

"You have it all wrong Lucian, I just want a bit of a challenge, you know?" Erica said, looking to Lucian, her eyes sparkling, looking to him with somber eyes.

_**TURN 2: A Fitting Opponent! The Serenity Combo Revealed!**_

Lucian just groaned his head in his hand.

"-And I saw the cutest guy at the bakery!! It was so cute! I was afraid to talk to him, but then he sneezed, then I said bless you, and he looked at me!!! Oh it was love at first sight!!! He had this silver hair and the cutest eyes and-,"

"For the love of god, shut up Angela!!!" Lucian and Erica said together. She shut her mouth and blushed a little. I

"I hope I get to see him again soon, he was a cutie. He told me his name was Brennan, he was so quiet and secluded, like a forbidden fruit no one could taste. He had such a darling face, oh I bet he writes his own poetry, I wonder if he'll recite some to me-"

"**SHUT UP ANGELA!!!"** Erica and Lucian both bellowed, irritated at her mushy ranting. Angela pouted and crossed her arms around her waist.

"Well if neither of you will listen, maybe Xavier will!" Angela said with a huff, standing up and walking towards the exit.

"I highly doubt that," Smirked Lucian, watching Angela storm off. Angela opened the door to leave, but bumped into something and fell backwards onto her back. Lucian and Erica were now interested; they turned to see what had caused Angela to fall. Standing in the doorway was a girl. She had a blue spiked duel disk in her right arm. Her long waving grayish hair flowed to her knees and shined in the mid-morning light. She wore a tattered hood and had bandaged hands and arms wrapped with gauze. She had piercing maroon eyes and a scowl on her face.

"Where is Erica Kinotetsu?!" The girl said in a white hot fury, her voice echoed off the marble walls. Erica strode in front of the girl and stared her down.

"Who wants to know?" Erica said with a sneer, her eyes burning into hers.

"McPhilleas, Stephanie McPhilleas." Said Stephanie with an angry stare, her duel disk raised upward towards her chest.

"Now shut up and duel me." She said, her duel disk flashing, ready to go. Erica put her fingertips to her chin.

"Let me think about it……………..no," Erica said, slamming the door in Stephanie's face. Lucian made his signature sigh and put his thumb and fore-fingers on his temples.

"You really need to learn not to poke the bear, Eri," Lucian said, his eyes rolled. Angela then got up and walked towards the door.

"That wasn't very nice Erica," Angela said with a frown and opened the door. The second the door opened a crack, Angela was sent flying into the wall with a punch in the face. Stephanie was standing in the doorway, her expression livid.

"Who's going to duel me?!?!?!" Stephanie screamed out, her hands balled up in fists. Lucian chuckled.

"It's a shocker that this little urchin got past the royal guard," Lucian said, walking up to Stephanie, "you must be a pretty good duelist to beat them," he continued, walking ever so close to her, "oh and such a pretty face too, no, you didn't beat the guards in a duel, you seduced them," Lucian said, walking behind Stephanie. Her breath shortened, just looking at him made her blood freeze,

"But it's not going to work on me," he said with a sneer, and he had his hand around her waist.

"Let go of me!!!" Stephanie growled and threw Lucian off of her. He had a smug look on his face.

"You couldn't beat one of us in a duel if you tried," he said, looking away, as if he was brushing her off his shoulder. Angela recovered from the punch and was now studying Stephanie with an odd look in her eyes. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she believed that she had seen this girl before. Stephanie continued to argue with Erica and Lucian as Angela continued to look at her, her eyes suddenly going wide.

"You're Stephanie McPhilleas!!! You're one of the best duelists in the Hado District!!!" Angela gasped, her right finger pointing directly at Stephanie. All she did was smile, but it came off a little menacing.

"That's right, you know your people well Angela, as do I," Stephanie said with her expression changing to amused. She walked towards Angela slowly.

"Of course, you're rich and come from a highly revered family, it's an honor to be in your presence mi'lady," Angela said, curtseying.

"Stop groveling you idiot!" Erica hissed to Angela, "We've got more respect from this kingdom than she ever will!" Angela stopped hesitantly and stood to her feet.

"I see you know me pretty well, that changes plans drastically, hoo boy," Stephanie said, extending her right hand to the side, her duel disk moving into battle mode, "looks like I'll duel you instead!" Stephanie said, her eyes flashing. Angela looked to Erica and Lucian.

"Just do it already, I'm bored as hell as it is," Lucian said with a sigh. Angela nodded and she held her arm to the same position as Stephanie's. A pure white duel disk flashed from nowhere and glimmered onto Angela's right arm. It sparkled in the light from the room.

"Sure, I'll take you on," Angela said with a cute laugh. Her duel disk went into battle mode too.

"DUEL!!!!" The two girls said furiously.

**Angela: 4000 LP/ Stephanie: 4000 LP**

"I'll kick things off!" Stephanie said as she drew a card. She smiled vindictively.

"First I summon my Hekko Apprentice in Attack Position!" **[Hekko Apprentice: Level 3/ Dark/ Spellcaster/ ATK 1000/ DEF 500; Effect: Whenever you play a Spell Card, inflict 500 Points of damage to your opponent's Life Points.]** A small wizard in blue and white robes swirled onto the field in front of Stephanie. She held a small blue staff. Her long bluish gray hair blew as if a wind had moved through it. "Next I'll play Poison of The Old Man!" Said Stephanie while placing the card on her disk. On the field (Which was the room the three Council Members were currently in) shimmered an old man in a tattered robe. He held two potions in his hand. One was Blue, the other Green.

"And I will choose to Increase my own Life Points by 1200!" Stephanie shouted as the old man threw the blue potion's contents on Stephanie. The instant the liquid fell upon her, her body glowed light blue. Her Life Points recovered.

"But since I activated a Spell Card," Stephanie said, her voice trailing off. The small witch on Stephanie's field stood up at attention. Out of her staff came a bright green beam of light. It flew at Angela with a quick speed and made contact with her. She gasped and held her chest, she knew the damage wasn't real, but it sure felt real.

**Angela: 3500 LP/ Stephanie: 5200 LP**

"I set one face-down card on the field and end my turn," Said Stephanie, placing two face-down cards on her disk, and motioning with her hand to go on.

"Your move." She said.

"With pleasure," Angela said and drew a card from her deck. She tried to hide her pained expression.

"_Crap! I can't use any of these cards! Talk about lousy draw! But there is one thing I can do, let's just hope this works,"_ Angela muttered to herself, quiet enough that only she could hear.

"Is there a problem?" Stephanie asked, playing with a strand of her gray hair, "you can quit right now if you want to….." she said, eyeing the cards in her hand, calculating her next moves.

"Well, all I can do is set four cards face-down and end my turn I guess," Angela said, frowning.

"I guess it's my turn then!" Stephanie said, drawing another card.

"Not so fast!" Angela said, holding her hand out to two of her face-down cards.

"You activated my two Gift Cards!" **[Gift Card: Normal Trap Card- Your opponent gains 3000 Life Points.]** Two gift cards with a Winged Kuriboh theme flew right in front of Stephanie. They disappeared into a gold dust and swirled around Stephanie, makng her body glow a bright yellowish gold.

"Why the hell would you give me 6000 Life Points?!" Stephanie shouted, absolutely flabbergasted.

"I don't know, I'm just a kind, giving person. That's all," Angela said with a cute, innocent chuckle.

Erica and Lucian smirked to each other.

"This won't last long, Angela already has this duel won," Lucian said to Erica quietly. Erica laughed, and motioned for Lucian to keep watching.

"Fine then, I play Hinotama!!!" Shouted Stephanie, placing another card on the disk. **[Hinotama: Normal Spell Card- Inflicts 500 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points.]** From out of the ceiling of the room came fireballs of different sizes. They rained on Angela, burning her.

"You meanie!" Angela shouted angrily as she was hit.

"And don't forget my Hekko Apprentice's effect!" Stephanie said with a laugh as anther green beam of light came out of the staff and inflicted more damage on Angela.

"Huh, maybe Angela might lose this," Erica said to Lucian, interest in her voice, "she just needs to draw the right card to pull out of this, and so far, it's not looking good," she said to Lucian. The two actually were watching the duel intently now, not knowing who would win.

"Now my Hekko Apprentice, attack her directly with Jade Aura Burst!" Hekko Apprentice twirled her staff, sending a large green ball of energy at Angela.

"Not this time you don't!" Angela said, revealing one of her cards, "go, Sakuretsu Armor!" **[Sakuretsu Armor: Normal Trap Card- Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Destroy the attacking monster.]** The Apprentice suddenly stopped attacking.

"Too bad, my attack is going to hit, reveal face-down, Dark Bribe!" **[Dark Bribe: Counter Trap Card- Negate the activation and effect of an opponent's Spell or Trap Card, and destroy it. Your opponent draws 1 card.]** A man with a fan in his hand appeared before Angela's activated Trap Card. The man took his fan and stabbed the card head on, making it shatter in a million digital specs. The old man then took a coin from his pocket and gave it to Angela. He made a shush motion with his hand and disappeared. Angela drew a card from her hand and smiled.

"_Played right into my hands, sucker,"_ Angela thought with a smile.

"Continue your attack my Apprentice!"" Stephanie boomed and the monster's green orb made contact with Angela. She groaned and fell to her knees, almost out of Life Points.

"Well I end my turn," Stephanie said with a smug smile, "with such few Life Points left, you are sure to lose," she said with a smile.

**Angela: 1500 LP/ Stephanie: 11200 LP**

"Whoa! Stephanie has more than 11000 Life Points!" Lucian said, gasping a bit.

"She's still got Stephanie done," Erica said, looking at Angela's joyful look as she drew her card.

"I'm sorry Stephy, but this duel is over," Angela said as she one of her face-down cards lifted up to reveal itself.

"I activate Haven!" Angela said with a look of total joy on her face. **[Haven: Normal Trap Card-** **After activation, draw 3 cards from the top of your Deck. Special Summon any "Serenity" monsters you drew due to this effect in face-up Attack Position. Discard any other cards drawn and lose 500 points of damage to your Life Points for each card discarded.]** Angela then drew 3 cards from her Deck, and then squealed with joy.

"I drew three Serenity Monsters!!!" She said as she summoned all three to the field.

"I now introduce you to Serenity Sparksword, Serenity Lavender, and Serenity Lilly!" **[Serenity Sparksword: Level 4/ Light/ Warrior/ ATK 1900/ DEF 100; Effect:** **This card's effect can only activate when your Life Points are lower than your opponents. Discard one monster card from your hand to destroy a number of cards on the field equal to half of the monster's Level you discarded to use this card's effect.] **

**[Serenity Lavender: Level 4/ Light/ Warrior/ ATK 800/ DEF 1900; Effect: This card's effect can only activate when your Life Points are higher than your opponents. Select one monster on your side of the field besides this card. That monster gains 1000 ATK as long as this card remains face-up on your side of the field.]**

**[Serenity Lilly: Level 5/ Light/ Warrior/ ATK 1900/ DEF 1950; Effect:** **This card's effect can only activate when your Life Points are higher than your opponents. During each of your opponent's Draw Phases, select two random cards from your opponent's hand and return them to the Deck and send the top two cards from their Deck to the Graveyard. The Deck is then shuffled.] **The first monster was a guy with a white coat and khakis. He had electric blue wings with a matching sword that was glowing with electricity. The second monster was sitting down, her long lavender hair flowing about her. She was wearing a white kimono and held lavender in her hand. The third one had long black hair and a long red skirt with a white academy-like shirt. She had a lily in her hair and had a confident grin on her face. The three monsters suddenly glowed bright blue. They shimmered together.

"What are you doing?" Stephanie asked Angela confused as the three monsters on Angela's field began to slowly fade away into a cascade of white feathers.

"I'm summoning my ace card, silly!" Angela said with a smile on her face. Clouds formed around her. A bright light pierced the clouds and a column of light exploded onto the field in front of Angela.

"I sacrifice my three monsters to Special Summon my strongest monster! Go, Serenity Entity Phoebe!" From out of the column of light came a girl in tan armor. It was outlined in blue and it was short and a bit skimpy. The girl had long, flowing lavender-pink hair. Her entire body glowed in many colliding and beautiful colors. She arrived in a burst of pure white feathers. She floated a few inches off the ground, looked to Angela, and gave a friendly wave. Angela waved back. **[Serenity Entity Phoebe: Level 9/ Light/ Fairy/ ATK ?/ DEF ?; Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by Tributing 3 LIGHT Warrior-Type monsters on your side of the field. The ATK and DEF of this monster is equal to the difference of Life Points between you and your opponent. Each turn during your Main Phase, inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points. This card is unaffected by your opponent's Spell and Trap cards.]**

"Wait, but that makes your monster's ATK off the charts!!" Gasped Stephanie, looking at Phoebe as she shined even brighter. The monster had an ATK and DEF of 9700.

"But wait, there's more! I play my Megamorph card!" **[Megamorph: Equip Spell Card- While your Life Points are lower than your opponent's, the original ATK of the equipped monster is doubled. While your Life Points are higher, the original ATK of the equipped monster is halved.]** Angela cackled happily as her monster's ATK was strengthened even more, the glow became a bright, painful blue. Her monster now had an ATK of 19400.

"Unreal, a monster with nearly 20,000 ATK?! It's nearly unbeatable," Erica gasped, watching Angela's monster get even stronger.

"Hey, that's why she's a council member," Lucian said with a smile, "you aren't the only person here who can duel here," he said, looking to Erica, her mouth open wide.

"Now with you nearly wide open, my monster can attack you and finish the duel!" Said Angela, her monster getting ready to attack. You could feel the energy in the room; it was like a blanket that suffocated whatever was put under it.

"Now my Serenity Entity, destroy Stephanie's monster and the rest of her life points with Radiant Harmony Scatter Blast!" The angel on the field held out her hands, and a five-pointed star appeared outward at her palms. Then from out of the pentagram came a devastating blue burst of light and energy. Feathers swirled around the beam as it moved towards Stephanie. It blew right through Hekko Apprentice without a second thought, annihilating it in seconds.

"Game over!" Angela said as the beam enveloped Stephanie.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" She screamed out as the attack hit her, sending her crashing into the door besides Erica and Lucian.

**(1000 ATK – 19400 ATK= –18400.)**

**Angela: 1500 LP/ Stephanie: 0 LP**

"I…….lost? No way!" Stephanie shouted angrily, getting up and adjusting herself. Phoebe disappeared from the field with a wink and smile.

"Aw, better luck next time Stephanie," Angela said, holding her hand out to help her up.

"Ugh, I don't need your pity," growled Stephanie, getting up swiftly and leaving the room and slamming the door with a loud bang.

"A _"_great duel!" would have been nice," Angela said with a sigh.

"Oh shove it, you were great Angela, I forgot you were such a skilled duelist," Lucian said, impressed.

"Hmph, she was alright," muttered Erica, her arms crossed.

"ATTENTION ALL COUNCIL MEMBERS! YOU ARE NEEDED BY LORD X IMMEDIATELY!!!!" The sound came from next room. It was from the royal guard.

"It must be important if X needs us personally," Lucian said, we should head over right away," he said, walking towards the door. The two girls nodded and followed Lucian to the door, to go see X.

**Next Time on Yu-Gi-Oh: The Sakadian Chronicles!**

X: As you 5 know, the Yugoda Festival will begin tomorrow.

Erica: Oh joy, noobs trying to overthrow us with futility.

Lucian: Not necessarily, I hear there are some good duelists out in Sakadia these days.

Xavier: Not good enough to beat us of course.

X: I wouldn't bank on that……….**Next Time on Yu-Gi-Oh: The Sakadian Chronicles: Let the Games Begin: The Yugoda Festival Has Begun! Stay Tuned Friends!**


End file.
